1. (Field of the Invention)
This invention relates to a toy for dabbling, and more particularly to a toy which children put in the water and play with.
2. (Prior Art)
Most of the conventional toys for dabbling are used as they are floated simply on the surface of the hot water in a bathtub or the surface of the cold water stored in a tank or some other kind of vessel.
These conventional toys for dabbling can provide only a monotonous way of playing, and are lacking in interest.